The Well of Sacrifice
by affirmedreality
Summary: Kagome died 2 years ago and Inuyasha can't get over her death. Then Kikyo shows up and says she can bring her back! Wow! What a surprise! Hm... wonder what will happen...
1. Kikyo's Return

I've heard I'm supposed to write a disclaimer so here it is: I don't own Inuyasha or Kikyo or anyone of the characters. I just wrote the story. Yay!!

Anyway here it goes. takes deep breath It's my first story so don't kill me if I don't get it right!!!

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned stiffly. "Kagome?" he whispered hopefully, half expecting the Japanese schoolgirl to come running towards him, but there was no one there. Inuyasha turned back around wistfully and sighed. It had been two years since Kagome had died, but the pain of losing her hadn't lessened. If anything, it had gotten worse. He spent night and day thinking about her, and now he was hallucinating. _Serves me right,_ the dog demon thought to himself, _if I had protected her, none of this would have happened!_ He punched the ground in frustration.

"Thinking of her again, Inuyasha?" a soft voice asked beside him. Inuyasha turned to see Sango sitting next to him, her eyes filled with sympathy. Once, Inuyasha wouldn't have tolerated pity, especially when it was directed at him, but it was different now that Kagome was gone. It didn't matter to him anymore.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded wistfully, "I wish she would come back." He looked at his friend desperately, like staring at her would somehow bring Kagome back to life. "I miss her so much, Sango!" he cried, his face filled with frustration.

Sango looked at him understandingly. "I know how you feel. We all miss her, you know," she said quietly, "We would all give our lives to bring her back."

Inuyasha smiled sadly, "I know you would," he said softly, "But nothing can be done now. She trusted me and I let her down. It's my fault."

"No it's not, Inuyasha," Sango said, "It's not your fault she decided to protect you, even while dying in the process." She glanced at his pitiful form. "Kagome wouldn't want you to starve yourself, Inuyasha," she coaxed gently, "Come and eat. Just one little bite, please?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm not hungry," he mumbled. "Leave me alone."

Shippo and Miroku watched as Sango walked back to them, her head drooping in defeat. Even before she shook her head, they knew it had been another unsuccessful day. "He still won't eat, right Sango?" Shippo asked quietly. He too had changed when Kagome died, no longer the same happy fox demon he was before.

"Damn it!" Miroku swore, "If only we could bring Kagome back to life! If only she didn't save Inuyasha from that arrow!"

"Then Inuyasha would've died and none of us would be here right now," Sango reminded him gently.

"But I want Kagome to come back!" Shippo wailed.

"Shh!" Both Sango and Miroku glared at the young fox demon sharply. "Don't say that! Inuyasha might hear!" Sango added. Instinctively, all three of them glanced at Inuyasha's form, which showed no signs of moving. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't say that again!" Miroku scolded Shippo, and then looked at Sango for support.

"Yeah Shippo, don't…" Suddenly Sango stopped speaking and stared. "Kagome, is that you?" she whispered incredulously, and the others, turning around, all stared as the familiar shape of their old friend drew nearer and nearer.

"It's nice to see you again, Sango." Suddenly Kikyo materialized out of the gloom.

"It's nice to see you too," Sango replied, unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Kikyo smiled, and everyone could tell she had matured since the day Kagome died too. "I know you're disappointed to see me," she told them, "You thought I was Kagome." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah we were," Sango responded, "But it's not like we weren't happy to see you." She added hastily.

"I know," Kikyo said quietly, "And I know you miss Kagome and want her back. That's why I've come here. I think I may know a way to bring her from the dead."

"You do? Tell me!" And suddenly Inuyasha was by her side, his eyes glinting with a touch of insanity.

"I will, if you eat first, Inuyasha. You'll need all your strength." Kikyo looked at him with a sad smile on her face, but no one seemed to notice.

Inuyasha nodded and, taking the plate Sango offered him, began to eat with renewed energy. As she watched him eat, Sango eyed Kikyo suspiciously. The priestess watched her former lover, her eyes hinting a bit of sadness and perhaps, when she was left alone, tears. For a brief second, Sango was reminded of how Kikyo had betrayed them before, but she pushed that thought aside. _Kikyo is the only one who knows how to save Kagome,_ she reminded herself, _we have to trust her._ After all, she was the only hope they had left. _We have to trust her,_ she told herself, _after all, what else do we had left?_


	2. The Well of Sacrifice

heh, i finally figured out how to put this stupid line in the story so yay i'm sooo happy!!!! (can't see how i can manage that when i'm depressed...) Anyway here's chapter two.

"Have you ever heard of the bone eater's well?" Kikyo asked. It was after dinner and they were crowded around the fire, trying to keep the cold air from seeping into their bodies and hearts. Everyone's attention was focused on the priestess, but none was as attentive as Inuyasha. The dog demon sat impatiently and the soft glow of the fire could do nothing to mask the desperate look in his eyes. Again Sango was reminded of how Kikyo had betrayed them before, but she didn't say anything.

"We've heard of it," Shippo piped up, "That's where Kagome came from."

Kikyo nodded. "You all know that it transfers the bones of monsters, and people too, from one time period to another, right?" she asked her attentive audience. They all nodded and she smiled, satisfied.

"What does that have to do with getting Kagome back?" Inuyasha interrupted, looking impatiently at his former lover. Suddenly, his whole face lit up. "Do you mean she's alive? Is she back in her own time, waiting for me?"

Kikyo shook her head. "No Inuyasha," she said gently, with a trace of sadness in her eyes, "The dead can't come back to life on their own. So far, I only know of two ways to bring people back. One is by magic, but the chances of that working out are very slim. More often the body's just an empty shell."

"What's the other way then?" Miroku asked, "I've never heard of any other way." As he said this Sango felt another stab of mistrust pulse through her. _What if she's lying?_ She thought to herself, _what if this is just a ploy to break Inuyasha's heart again?_ She opened her mouth to speak, but Kikyo was already talking.

"The only other way is by the Well of Sacrifice," she gazed at the puzzled faces around her and explained, "The Well of Sacrifice, better known as the bone eater's well, is a wishing well that makes any wish, no matter how absurd, come true, in exchange for a price. I warn you though; sometimes the wish is not worth the price you pay.

"You can't alter fate, Inuyasha, though you may try. The consequences might haunt you forever."

"I don't care," Inuyasha had already gotten up, his hand on the door, "I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I do."

"It may very well be the last thing you do, Inuyasha," Kikyo murmured, but no one else heard it above the howling of the wind as the set out into the night.

hey, take it easy on me, k? I know it's short but I wrote this in the course of 10 minutes while my dad was out cause he hates it when i use the computer and that's the only time i write fanfic.


	3. First Kiss

I needed to make this longer so i added a romance scence at the end. It didn't tie in with the plot but, hey, it was either that or make the chapter really short! (Besides, i think it's really cute!)

Thanks, commenters!!! U guys r awsome!! Special thanks for pointing out that Miroku was spelled wrong!!!

* * *

"Inuyasha, I'm scared!" Shippo wailed for the umpteenth time, clutching Inuyasha's arm tighter, "Why can't this wait till morning?" 

Inuyasha turned to glare angrily at the young demon, silencing his whining almost immediately. "I can't wait till morning," he said as he gritted his teeth in frustration, "If you want to go back then go. I'm not giving up until I either die or bring Kagome to life." As he turned back, Sango saw that his eyes were a fiery red.

Shippo let go of Inuyasha's arm quickly, his tail shooting straight up in fear. He turned to Sango, his eyes wide and pleading. The lady exterminator sighed and held her hand out. Shippo took it gratefully and they trudged on.

Sango shivered and looked at the whiteness around her. It had started snowing and everyone's hair was flaked with a white powder. _It would be a pretty scene,_ she thought, _if it wasn't so cold and I weren't so sleepy_. She looked up at Shippo, who lay asleep on her back. _Poor little demon,_ she thought sympathetically, _he just couldn't take it anymore._

They had been walking nonstop for two hours and everyone except Kikyo and Inuyasha were tired. Inuyasha walked briskly, seemingly unaware that there were others around him. Kikyo walked equal in speed, occasionally gazing at the half demon sadly, as if there was something that she wanted to tell him but didn't have the heart. Sango glanced over as the priestess looked longingly at Inuyasha again. _Kikyo's up to something,_ Sango thought, _I really should mention it to Inuyasha. Who knows what trap she might have laid for him?_

"Inuyasha," she began, licking her chapped lips, "I need to…"

"Walk faster Sango," Inuyasha interrupted suddenly, his face filled with disgust, "You're such a girl. You're slower than Shippo."

Sango glared at him. _On the other hand,_ she thought angrily, _that insolent half breed deserves what he gets. It's his own damn fault for being a brat. _

After awhile, after Miroku, Sango, and eventually even Kikyo threatened to kill him if he didn't stop, Inuyasha finally declared that they could take a break. Sango pried the sleeping Shippo off of her back and lay down tiredly. The snow was cold and she knew it wasn't smart to go to sleep in the middle of nowhere, but she didn't care. She was so exhausted…

"Get up, Sango," suddenly Miroku was shaking her, "you could die if you fall asleep now. See," he added, pointing at the brightening horizon, "The sun's coming up and there's a town nearby where we can rest." He pulled her into a sitting position and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Look, isn't the sunrise beautiful?"

Sango looked and, sure enough, it was. The sky was a pinkish orange color, tinting the mountains far away with its brilliance. It was just light enough for Sango to see Miroku's face, flushed from the cold, gazing at her with a longing look. Their breath, coming out in puffs, mingled together. She saw him lean slowly towards her and, to his surprise (and hers), she didn't try to push him away. Then suddenly, their lips met and, filled with a warm sensation, Sango forgot all about being tired. She just wanted to hold onto this moment forever.

Finally they surfaced, gasping for air. Miroku blushed. "Sorry, Sango," he said embarrassingly, "I got carried away…"

"Shh, Miroku," Sango said lovingly, then leaned over and kissed him again.

They sat there, under the soft glow of the rising sun, oblivious to everyone but themselves. Sango wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Why are you crying Sango?" Miroku asked, brushing a stray lock away from the young woman's face, "don't you love me?"

Sango managed a smile. "No, I do love you, Miroku," she confessed, "It's just that it feels so final, like something just ended when our lips met."

Miroku kissed her forehead gently. "It may be the end of something," he said softly, "but it's the beginning of another." He looked at her and her face was warm and filled with happiness.

"I love you, darling," he told her, and was greeted with another kiss.

* * *

heh heh!!!! You like it? I thought it'd be really fun for Miraku and Sango to kiss!! (did they in the anime? I didn't watch it...) Hasta luego! (ugh, i'm learning spanish right now and i got it stuck in my head...)  



	4. Where are you Sango?

**Ack! Sorry my dearies for not writing sooner, but i was really busy. Anyway excuse the crudeness of the story cause i didn't have alot of time to write. Ugh... my mom's sooo cruel...**

* * *

"Come on, just a bite," Kikyo coaxed. They were at an inn in a village about two days walk from The Well of Sacrifice. Sango and Miroku had been exchanging looks all morning and had left right after breakfast, with Shippo tagging along behind, leaving Kikyo and Inuyasha alone. 

"No, Kikyo, I said I don't want any food!" Inuyasha snapped at her, then added softly, "Not without Kagome, at least."

Kikyo nodded. "I know, Inuyasha," she said gently, "But you need to eat or else you won't be able to rescue her."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "Okay," he agreed, "But only for Kagome." He took the bowl of food offered to him and stared at it silently, as if even looking at it brought back painful memories.

Sango shivered as she gazed out into the fog shrouded world. They had finally managed to get away from Shippo but she had a sneaking suspicion that his was hiding somewhere, watching them. She looked over at Miroku and saw in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing. A sudden rustling in the bush confirmed their suspicions.

"Come on, Shippo," Sango said, her voice drenched with exasperation, "We know you're there, so you can come out now." She looked around, expecting to see the familiar shape of a fox demon walking up towards her, but there was no answer.

Miroku looked around too. "We must have imagined the noise," he said finally, "Let's go back to the inn now. The others are probably waiting with Shippo already."

Sango agreed, and followed, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone, or something, was following them.

They walked for a few minutes when Miroku suddenly stopped. "Shh," he hissed as Sango opened her mouth to ask what was going on, "I think I heard something." He peered out into the fog but couldn't see anything besides the dim outlines of the trees around them. "I think we're safe, Sango," he turned around to face her, "Sango?"

But there was no response.

"Sango!" he called again with more urgency then before, "Answer me! Where are you?" But the only thing he heard was the wind and the echo of his own voice around him.

Franticly he retraced his steps. "Where are you Sango?" He called, hearing the desperation in his voice, "Stop hiding and answer me!"

Suddenly he heard a noise, faint and weak, calling from the distance. Heading towards it, he saw a still form lying motionless on the ground. A closer look revealed a boomerang and a tousle of dark black hair. "Sango!" Miroku cried, heading towards her. Sango looked up in reply and managed a weak smile. "M…Miroku…" she whispered, her voice drenched with both pain and relief, "Y…you're finally here."

Miroku rushed up to her, throwing his arms around her slender waist. "Yes, I'm here silly," he murmured soothingly, placing a lingering kiss on her lips, "Why wouldn't I be? After all, I did promise you that even death wouldn't separate us."

"Oh, but my dear Miroku, death can separate you, and it will." Miroku looked up, startled, and saw a beautiful woman walking towards him, her red lips parting to reveal a smile.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked falteringly, "What do you want?"

The woman smiled again. "My name isn't important, Miroku," she said, and suddenly her body changed, turning into a serpent, her eyes glowing with lust. "Let's just say that my name is Death," she hissed, slowly advancing towards him, "And I've come to separate you from your precious Sango… forever!"

* * *

**so did ya like it? I was really depressed and you can kinda tell. Anyway plz comment!**


End file.
